The Grandmother
by missoptimist
Summary: A fugitive on the run from the Death Eaters reflects on the experience she's had raising her grandson. Oneshot, short but sweet.


Well I, I must say, I wasn't prepared. Not at the time, but then I suppose one can't really prepare oneself for that sort of thing. And he's a good boy really. It's a shame he never knew Alice properly, I've done my best, but there now, it's not really the same as having a mother. When he first came to me he was a funny little thing, just at that age where they're beginning to stand nicely. I remember he had such chubby hands, do you know, I think I have a picture here... there we are, you see, his ears already stuck out quite _dreadfully_. Looked much the same as Frank really. I remember saying to myself, Augusta, I said, you'll have your work cut out here! I say, did you hear something then? The wind? Well I suppose you're right, but you can't be too careful in our situation.

Now where was I? Yes, well it was quite difficult at first. Not looking after a little boy, heaven knows I've had enough experience with babies! But he always reminded me you see, and of course I didn't blame _him_, good gracious no, and it could be worse. I mean to say, they could have been _killed_. Although... I sometimes think, well, maybe that would have been better. In some ways, which is an awful thing to think of course, and I chastise myself for thinking it. But in those early days it was quite _fresh_, the pain. Well, I mean to say, the anger too of course. I've always said one should get angry if possible, and I'm very proud of the part they played, very proud indeed. It's a shame what it lead to but that can't be helped, and the boy will end up upholding the family name very well. I'm sure he will.

I did take him to visit them right from the start, but of course he didn't realise. When he got older I made damn sure he understood very well how brave his parents were, and of course he took it all very seriously. Although I'm not sure he needed to treasure all those silly bits of wrapper she gave him, poor thing, but I suppose it's important to him. They seem to be the only things he really looks after, lost almost everything else. He always was a bit clumsy, at first I thought it was just the usual, finding ones feet as one grows up and so forth but it really isn't normal to carry on being quite so heavy footed into adolescence. I had to be quite brisk with him on some occasions, but briskness is better than softness for a growing lad, don't you think? Do you think I'm noticeably _very_ brisk? Speaking of brisk, would you be kind enough to put another log on that fire? Jolly good.

I remember on one occasion I had to be very brisk _indeed_, he must have been almost eight years old, quite the scruffiest eight year old you ever saw (I always saw to it that he was neat enough though, have no fear of _that_) and he knocked over my whole row of decorative plates on the mantelpiece. Can you even imagine the mess! Of course, it wasn't _too_ hard to clean up, but even after they were fixed they were never quite the same. Well, he was sent to bed without any supper! But you know, he was always very sorry went he broke things, I'm sure he didn't mean to but it was a little disappointing, just a _little_ you understand. And he's been always terribly good at helping me in the garden, we have the best dahlias in the street, I'm sure.

Of course, when he went to school I had such great hopes. He's made very good friends, I was very pleased there. All round good eggs that lot, and I'm sure they improved his confidence. You see, good stock sticks together. That's what I always say. Academically, well...He tries very hard but he doesn't really _excel_ like I had hoped. But we can't all be our parents, I'm sure, and as I said, he's turned out very well. In his own way.

Well now they're saying we're on a bit of a sticky wicket, so to speak. It certainly seems that way! I've been, what do they say? Oh yes, 'on the run' for some little while now, but it doesn't seem that bad. I'm a little worried about him though, he must be up to some things at that school for them to come after me, but there now, if he is then it means he's just up to his father's old tricks, and no bad thing! I'm off in that direction actually, I'm sure we can fight back quite successfully, and I'm certainly not past my prime yet! And I think I'd prefer to be near him when the time comes for it, you know. I'm sure he'll make me very proud. But well, the thing is, he always has really, you know, and I'm a little worried that maybe he doesn't realise that.

Oh bother. It's started to rain again! Lucky I always have this umbrella with me!


End file.
